PINK FLUFFY
by heartbaeku
Summary: Heartbaeku present Chanyeol x Baekhyun BxB "OH SHIT!" – umpat seorang pria dengan langkah terburu. "Pakai ini sedikit agar tidak kelihatan pucat." – "Aku mau lagi." – "Eunghh..." *Selamat membaca


**PINK FLUFFY**

 **Heartbaeku present**

 **Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **BxB**

Hahhhh hahh haahhhhh... Glup

"OH SHIT!" – umpat seorang pria dengan langkah terburu.

"Matilah kau BYUN BAEKHYUN!" gerutunya sambil berlari.

– **hb–**

"Dasar bodoh! Hari ini ada wawancara pekerjaan tapi bagaimana bisa kau bangun kesiangan! Kau bahkan tidur seperti babi!" maki pemuda tadi pada dirinya sendiri.

Oh bahkan keadaannya sungguh sangat mengenaskan. Bagaimana tidak, lelaki dengan perawakan mungil itu jelas dalam keadaan tidak baik. Rambut yang acak-acakan, dasi yang menggelantung asal dilehernya, serta raut pucat dikarenakan kelelahan berlari. Bahkan nafasnya masih tersengal-sengal.

"Masih tersisa 10 menit." ucapnya sambil lalu setelah melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya. Perlahan langkahnya sedikit teratur setelah retinanya melihat gedung dimana ia akan melakukan wawancara.

Pemuda mungil itu kini berhenti sejenak untuk merapikan penampilannya. Tidak mungkin bukan jika dia masuk ke dalam dengan keadaan kacau seperti sekarang. Datang hampir terlambat dengan penampilan seperti habis terkena puting beliung. Calon karyawan macam apa dia? Mana mau bos nya mempekerjakan orang seperti itu.

"Lihat kau bahkan sangat buruk!" omelnya sambil merapikan diri di depan kaca mobil yang terparkir di depan perusahaan.

– **hb–**

"Iya iya aku sudah sampai Kim Jongin! Aku sudah di depan Park Inc! Jadi biarkan aku menutup panggilanmu!" dengan kasar seseorang tadi mematikan panggilan secara sepihak.

"Kenapa dia cerewet sekali, bukankah disini aku bos nya! Sialan kau Kim!" masih tak terima lelaki ini terus saja mengumpati seseorang tadi sambil melepas seatbelt nya.

Tak disangka saat akan turun dari mobil, kembali ia dikejutkan oleh sesuatu tak terkira.

"HAISH KAMJAGIYA! "

– **hb–**

"Huh.. Ayo mulai dan akhiri ini dengan baik!" ucapnya menyemangati diri sendiri sembari menepuk kedua pipi bulatnya.

"Oh oh sebentar." dirasa ada yang kurang si mungil mencari sesuatu di dalam tas nya.

"Pakai ini sedikit agar tidak kelihatan pucat." imbuhnya sembari mengoles lipbalm dengan perisa strawberry pada bibirnya.

"Empwa.. emmmpwuaaa..." kecap si merah muda di depan kaca mobil yang gelap tadi.

– **hb–**

"Sedang apa dia ini? Apa dia pikir di dalam tidak ada orang?" si lelaki dalam mobil mengamati seseorang di luar yang sedang bercermin pada kaca mobilnya yang gelap. Jelas terlihat seseorang itu tengah merapikan penampilannya yang memang terlihat berantakan.

Dirasa seseorang tadi selesai dengan urusan berkacanya, kembali si lelaki ingin segera turun dari mobil sebelum panggilan-panggilan meraung dari ponselnya. Namun –

" _Empwa.. emmmpwuaaa..."_

Penampakan bibir yang mengecap-mengerucut tersaji di depannya meski masih terhalang kaca mobil miliknya.

"A a aa apa apaan dia ini... .?" obsidian si lelaki membulat lucu mengamati bibir di seberang sana.

– **hb–**

"Selesai!" perlahan setelah berakhir acara mari mengoleskan pelembab bibir. Tak disangka secara mengejutkan kaca mobil di depannya turun dan menampilkan wajah seorang pria yang tengah menatapnya.

"Huh?" kaget si mungil dengan kedua mata kecilnya yang membola.

Perlahan si mungil sadar akan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Di saat dia akan menegakkan badannya dan beranjak dari sana, kembali sesuatu yang mengejukan –

 **GREB**

– **hb–**

"Huh?" –

" _Lihat dia sangat lucu dengan bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka. Apa dia memang berniat menggodaku?"_ batin si lelaki di dalam mobil yang sedari tadi mengamati raut wajah menggemaskan di depannya.

Sebelum si mungil benar-benar beranjak pergi –

 **GREB –** tangan pemilik mobil tadi terjulur menarik dasi si mungil dengan maksud menahannya.

 **CUP –**

bibir bervolume penuh milik si pengendara mobil segera menyambut bibir tipis pemuda mungil di depannya.

"Manis." gumam lelaki tampan masih mencengkram dasi milik si mungil byun.

Si mungil yang diketahui bernama Baekhyun tadi masih terkejut dengan sesuatu yang sekarang ini tengah menimpanya. Kedua matanya baru mengedip seakan tidak percaya dengan keadaannya saat ini.

"Aku mau lagi." kembali tangan itu merengkuh si mungil tepat pada tengkuknya agar merendah ke arahnya yang masih di balik kemudi di dalam mobil.

Dengan tak tahu diri bibir itu melumat si merah muda dengan begitu dalam menikmati sesuatu yang dianggapnya candu.

Seakan terbawa suasana, si mungil hanya bisa terdiam dan memejamkan mata terbuai oleh permainan lelaki yang tengah menahannya. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia juga diam-diam menikmatinya.

"Cpkk... cpkkkk.. ccpkk..." bunyi kecipak bibir menandakan si dominan begitu mendamba dan menginginkan bibir tipis yang tengah dilumatnya.

"Eunghh..."

 **.**

 **.**

"YAKK! PARK CHANYEOL!"

– **tbc / end–**

 **nb:** terimakasih sudah membaca, sempatkan untuk review yaa ^^


End file.
